Randy Cunningham: Cross of Worlds: The sneak peek
by Man of cartoons
Summary: This is the sneak peek of the sequel Randy Cunningham. Enjoy reading and look forward to the actual sequel that will come out soon.


Hey, everyone in the fanfiction universe! It is I, Man of Cartoon, and I'm bringing you the sneek peek of the sequel Randy Cunningham:…..I'm sorry, but I haven't started the sequel yet. I was working on a chapter of my Avengers fanfic and that took a lot of my time.

Now enjoy

LINE BREAK

Within a giant castle were mystical and strange halls and room that were built. So far a group of special teens, minus the fat one, has gone through three different and dangerous obstacles. Now they found themselves on another hall way. It was a narrow path with no other way to go.

"Keep your eyes open everyone." The Ninja said as he walked forward, "This might have another trap door or something."

"Don't jinx it, Cunningham!" Howard retorted, "Isn't that what Martinez says before we fell into that trap."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry." The Kunoichi said, walking right behind Howard.

"Not hearing it." Howard said a bit louder. He came to a halt and rest his back comfortably on the wall, "At least I haven't fallen into a trap. Do you know why?"

"Because you're an idiot?" K.C Cooper muttered to Rebecca, who giggled.

"No!" Howard yelled, "It's because…"

However, a particular brick Howard lay on made a click and went in. It did not go unheard as the group became stiffen at the sudden sound, knowing another trap has gone off. Howard back off from the wall while staring at it with a scared look, "Uh oh."

Without warning, the ground underneath them disappeared and they fell right in. They found themselves falling all the way down while screaming at their highest. It didn't help when Randy pointed down.

"Guys look!" Randy shouted.

All of them looked down like he said and found a pool of lava right below them.

"AHHH! I don't want to be fried!" Howard screamed.

"And you won't have to." The Ninja said with a determined look.

The Ninja dived close to Howard and caught his shirt. He used his other hand to bring out a weapon and shot it to the wall at the other side.

"Ninja chain-sickle!" He shouted.

The sharp point of the weapon chunked into a small space in a wall at the otherside, allowing the Ninja to swing to safety. The Kunoichi saw what the Ninja did and did the same thing with Rebecca in her other hand. They swung to the ground close to the wall and landed on it the ground safely. Just a few meters from them were the pool of lava they almost fell in.

"Well that was close." Howard sighed in relief. He turned back to the others and saw the glares they gave him, "Um…Oops. My bad."

The others would have kept up the cold shoulder, but the Ninja interjected when he noticed someone missing, "Wait, where's K.C?"

A loud scream took over, forcing the group to look above the lava. They found K.C falling until she splashed right into the lava. They gasped in fear and shock as they watched her body sink in.

"K.C!" All of them shouted in unison.

They never removed their eyes from the spot she fell in. It seems like forever since it happened, but then again who really cared how long.

"She's dead?" Howard whispered. He felt most of the guilt crash on him, knowing it was him that sent off the booby trap.

The Ninja blinked his eyes and frowned, "Come on, guys. We have to keep moving."

The group nodded sadly and turned back. It still didn't help that she was gone and they made no move to save her when they had the chance. However, as they walked away they heard a bubbling sound, similar to one from a swimming pool.

"What the juice?" The Ninja said slowly in confusion.

They turned back to the pool of lava and saw a head rise up. It took a short while before the whole upper body came out, revealing an important person to them.

"K.C!" They shouted, but with joy this time.

Howard felt the most relief, "You're alive! Now I don't get blamed for your suppose death."

Rebecca shot a small glare at Howard and punched him right on the arm. The ginger haired yelped and held the arm she blew at, while glaring back at him. But Rebecca didn't care as she turned back at the K.C Cooper with a caring look.

"How did you survive? We thought you were…well gone."

"I guess it's because I'm the daughter of the Tengu. But I'm not sure I can remain here for that long." K.C explained.

K.C broke into laughter and the group joined her. The sad tension they felt was gone now that K.C Cooper was alright. In a way, the whole thought of K.C being dead was actually funny to them.

However, Rebecca's eyes noticed another bubble erupting right behind K.C Cooper. She knew from that instant that something bad was about to happening and broke the short laughter they had.

"Um, guys." Rebecca pointed behind K.C.

But it was too late. A giant two headed monster rose up from behind K.C Cooper. The others that saw it stopped laughing and grew wide eyed looks. K.C Cooper didn't notice since her back was against the monster. She, however, did when she noticed the scared look on their faces.

"There's a giant monster right behind me, isn't there?" K.C said with a deadpanned face.

None of them said a word, but they all nodded. K.C shrugged, "Oh, okay."

K. C Cooper sighed and closed her eyes. It seems she was calm for a moment, but when her eyes flew wide she let out a terrified scream and right above the lava. The monster let out a monstrous roar and gave chase like the predator it is. The others kept encouraging K.C to run faster, until she ran out of the pool and ran into Howard due to the speed.

However, that didn't stop the monster from attacking them. It let out a breath of flames out of its mouth, forcing them to scatter. The Ninja came to a halt and ran to the monster's way. It noticed him coming and shot out a stream of fire. This didn't stop the Ninja as he came to a halt and powered up.

The Ninja's suit became engulfed in a tornado of fire and his suit began to change. His black suit and red stripes became red and black stripes. He felt an adrenaline of energy flow through his body, even when his eyes became fiery red.

"Ninja Tengu Fire Blaze!" The Ninja shouted.

With his suit powered up, the Ninja shot his hands forward and let out a stream of fire. It flew straight at the monster's flames and exploded on collision. The monster let out a roar and dived to take a bite off the Ninja. It missed when the Ninja jumped out of the way.

"Guys, I could really use some help!" The Ninja shouted to his friends.

"Right." The Kunoichi nodded. She took her scarf and shot it straight at the monster's ear, "Ninja scarf!"

The scarf wrapped around the ear successfully. The Kunoichi exclaimed excitedly, but it didn't last as the monster raised its head higher. She was lifted off the ground by the scarf and sent flying around the air as the the monster began to move its head rapidly to get her off.

While one head kept the Kunoichi busy, the other shot a ray of ice at K.C Cooper. But she defended herself by pushing her hands forward and shot a stream of fire at the upcoming attack. Both attacks collided, but it was K.C Cooper's attack that pushed forward. It went all the way to the monster's mouth and it let out a shriek of pain.

"Nice one, K.C!" Rebecca exclaimed. She received a nod from K.C before turning to the monster with a determined look, "Now it's my turn!"

Rebecca ran a bit forward and shot her fist forward. It let out a blast of ice that hit the monster and caused it to roar in anger. The head dived down to bite her, but she rolled out of the way.

However, a scream filled the air and all eyes turned to the Kunoichi. She was sent flying around the air as the monster tried to get her off. K.C realized the Kunoichi won't last long and launched herself into the air by flames shooting through her fists. She flew around the monster and above it. Then when she knew the time was right she dive straight at the Kunoichi and cut off her fire power.

The monster kept trashing its head around in attempt to get the Kunoichi around. It got that chance when the scarf loosened around its ear and sent the Kunoichi falling into the lava. But K.C dived right into her and caught her in a bridal style. Since her hands were what made her to fly, she and the Kunoichi hit the ground, but were safe.

"Rebecca, look out!" The Ninja warned.

The other head Rebecca had shot at tried to snap its teeth at her. But since the Ninja warned her she jumped back to avoid it. The Ninja then shot a fireball at the monster, causing it to scream in pain. Rebecca watched it shriek in pain and go away from her. Then something occurred to her.

"Guys, I know how we can beat this thing!" Rebecca shouted to her friends.

"Well what are you waiting for!? A Nobel prize?! Tell us!" Howard shouted as he ran far away to the wall.

Rebecca ignored Howard's rude comment and continued, "All fire base attacks should be taken to the head with ice power and all ice base attacks should be taken to the head with fire power."

"That's a good idea, Rebecca! Everyone switch!" The Ninja instructed.

Everyone, but Howard, did as the Ninja said. K.C Cooper and the Ninja got in front of the other head and so did the Kunoichi and Rebecca with the other. Both heads let out a loud roar and shot their various elemental powers at the duo in front of them.

The Ninja and K.C Cooper stood their ground and shot both their hands forward. By doing so, their fire blasts combined into a bigger attack and pushed through the monster's attack blast. It went all the way and hit the monster right into the mouth. That head let out a painful shriek before it fell into the lava.

Now the other head was remaining. It centered its attention on Rebecca and the Kunoichi just like its counterpart had done. The monster shot a direct ray of fire from its mouth and at them, but the Kunoichi blocked it.

"Ninja water dome!" She shouted and shot her arms above her.

A dome made of water formed around and above them, obstructing the ice blast's way. The attack blast hit the ice dome and vanished on collision due to the strength of the shield.

The Kunoichi put down the dome and turned to Rebecca, "It's all yours now."

Rebecca nodded with her fists tightened. She shot her fists forward, sending a powerful blast of ice. The monster shot another fire blast, but this time bigger. Rebecca's attack collided with it and shot through it in seconds. It went all the way into its mouth and it cried out in pain before falling into the lava. The Ninja then powered down and was back to his normal colors and power level.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Rebecca exclaimed and did a fist pump in the air.

The others and Howard let out a cry of victory right after Rebecca.

"That's right! We're just too bruce!" The Kunoichi exclaimed.

However, it was cut short when a flash of light came above them. All eyes went above and found M hovering right above them in a sitting position.

"Nice job, guys. Sorry I took so long. Those zombies were a handful." He said and muttered in a low tone, "It was either that or the author just wanted me to take too long."

Most of them didn't mind his sudden appearance, except Howard. The ginger haired teen shot an accusing finger at him, "You! Why did you bring me here?! I'm not needed."

"Wait, he noticed?" Rebecca said a fake gasp.

"Yes, I noticed!" Howard yelled and turned back to M. But he didn't find the immortal being there again, "What the juice!"

Suddenly, a wall not far from them opened like a door. It got the group's attention that then proceeded to the door cautiously. But when they walked in, it closed right behind them. Though, the door closing behind them didn't surprise them as it had happened before, it was the room they were in that got their attention.

The group came upon and Egyptian styled room. It had gold colored walls and a large catwalk that led to something important. Right beside the catwalk and them from left and right were Egyptian sarcophaguses. They didn't seem moved for centuries and the Egyptian symbols might suggest that the castle they were in is thousands of years old. Just by the other side was a huge sarcophagus.

"Woah!" K.C Cooper gawked a bit at everything, "It's like we're in a pyramid or something."

"Yeah, but why do I get the feeling that Randy and I have done this kind of thing before?" Howard pondered about it a bit.

The Ninja pondered about it before shrugging, "Maybe we should forget about it. Probably some mumbo jumbo we shouldn't bother."

Howard agreed, "Okay. But I still have that feeling. It's almost like we had another counterpart that did this."

"Howard, that's just crazy." The Kunoichi huffed a bit before walking away.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Howard shrugged.

The group then remained silent and walked on top of the catwalk. Just for the record it's not the one super models use in fashion shows.

The first to get there was K.C Cooper. The others were right behind her. They saw a stone tablet with writing that none of them understood.

"So what now?" Rebecca asked, "I speak Japanese not Egyptian writings."

"Now we see what it says." K.C Cooper said and reached her hand to it.

"Stop!" The Ninja shouted.

However, K.C already touched it before she could respond to the Ninja's warning. Just as she did, the ground and ceiling began to shake violently. The group managed to avoid falling on their butts. But it didn't help that the cover to the sarcophagus shot off into the air and released fast approaching sand.

"Aw men!" The Ninja exclaimed, "Well at least things can't get any worse."

The Ninja was wrong. The sarcophagus in front of them slides away and a giant Egyptian mummy came out. It had a huge upper body with a huge chin and red eyes. It was covered in bandages like an Egyptian mummy should, but sprouting from its back were bandages like tendrils.

The mummy's tendrils shot down on the group, but they jumped back. Except Howard was captured by one and lifted into the air.

"Why do bad things keep happening to me?!" The ginger haired screamed.

"Howard, hold on!" The Kunoichi shouted as she ran closer to the mummy. She took out a weapon and threw it at the Mummified tendril, "Ninja ring!"

The lone Ninja ring flew through the air and cut the tendril holding Howard. But instead of being captured by the Mummy, he was sent falling to the ground while screaming. Before he could hit the ground, the Ninja stood right below him and caught him in a bridal style.

The Mummy growled like a beast and attempted to smash the group with its foot. It failed at numerous tries as the group was able to avoid its attempts. But then the group began to notice the sand pouring of the sarcophaguses were filling in the room. It made it so that there was a small space between them and the monster.

"Not that I mean to be rude, but how do we beat this thing?" Rebecca asked.

"Simple. We slice our way through." The Ninja put down Howard and drew out his sword.

"That's not a plan!" Howard yelled at him.

Some tendrils came straight at the Ninja, but with his sword he sliced them. More of it came at him, but he sliced it and cart wheeled to the right. But then the Mummy shot a direct energy blast from its eyes, hitting him right in the chest.

"Randy!" Rebecca and the Kunoichi screamed.

The Kunoichi ran to the Ninja's aid, but Rebecca stayed back. She summoned immense power within her that it made her entire body to glow. Her skin tone became icy blue glowed and her hair became white as snow. She shot her fists forward and shot a huge ice blast that froze the mummy's arm.

The monster cried out from the attack and threw its frozen arm down on Rebecca. But the Asian girl jumped aside and got into a stance. An ice sword formed in her hand and she used it to cut right through the arm. It let out a monstrous scream from the pain and drew back what was remaining of its arm.

The Kunoichi was sure the Ninja was okay before helping him to stand up. They saw, with the rest of the group, as the monster scream in cry of pain. The Ninja realized what Rebecca did and an idea formed.

"That's it!" The Ninja shouted and sprung to his feet, "We got to hit it hard!"

"So bruce! I'm next!" The Kunoichi exclaimed excitedly. She stood in a standing stance and clutched her fists. Through her fists, water formed around her arm before completing to form two water whips.

"Ninja water slashes!" The Kunoichi shouted.

The Ninja girl swung her hands in the air, sending the whips at the Mummy. They grew large to the extent that when the Kunoichi swung her hands, the whips let a huge scar on its chest. She formed an X around the chest and the monster let out another monstrous scream. It grew angry and shot red laser beams at the group. But they jumped out of the way of the attack, leaving a huge hole on the ground.

K.C Cooper stayed in a crouching stance due to jumping back. She stood up straight and moved her hands around in a circle. As she did, flames formed around her fists and spread all the way to her shoulder. She brought down her flaming hands to her side and ran straight at the monster with an enhanced speed of a raccoon.

However, the Mummy noticed her coming and shot another direct beam at K. C. It failed to hit her as K.C's speed kept her from getting hit. She came to a stop when she stood right close to hit and threw her hands high. She shot out a ray of fire that rushed right into the monster's injury, making it cry out louder in pain.

"Now for the final blow!" The Ninja shouted and sprinted to the monster's way. He came closer to the monster and began to wave his hands by his side. This made blue air to form around his fists. Finally, he came close enough, which was right next to K.C, and jumped high into the air, "Ninja comet jump!"

The Ninja launched himself right to the monster's huge wound. He moved his fist around each other before shooting a blue tornado blast.

"Ninja tornado strike!"

The attack flew right into the Mummy wound and the chest blew up. The explosion threw the Ninja to the ground, but he landed on his feet. The Mummy let out a cry of pain as dark lights shot all over its body. A huge one formed around its chest and exploded. The Mummy itself exploded into pieces, causing its remains to fall gently to the ground.

The effect of the Mummy's destruction shut all the sarcophagus to a close. The sand making its way to the group drew away from them until they were nowhere in sight. The wall that the Mummy stood in front of collapsed, giving the group a view of a laboratory.

The Ninja and the rest of the group walked into the room. It had different machines hooked up to the wall and other things that they didn't care of know. Something in the middle of the room caught their attention. It was a machine that resembled two tower conductors. It had a small podium underneath it and a priceless magical item hooked up between the tower conductors. It had purple energy taking energy from the magical item, The Tengu stone.

However, sitting on a throne at the other side of the room was an evil dimensional entity. It had the appearance of a vampire as it had pale skin from the look its face and the fangs coming out of its mouth. It was muscular and six feet tall in height along with a scar that goes through its right eye. It wore a dark shirt with a dragon skull on the chest and black pants. Over the clothes was a cloak that hit most of its head, exposing its face only.

The entity that sat on the throne was none other than Lord Transyl. The group felt stiffened and got ready for a fight, even Howard put up a glare at the monster. M appeared right next to Randy and faced the entity. However, Lord Transyl didn't seem worried at all.

"I've been expecting it you." Lord Transyl said and a grin formed on his face.

LINE BREAK

Well that's it for now. This event will take place right within the story that I'm going to prepare soon. Though I won't say when the sequel will be out, I ask that you be patient for it.

Now I noticed that Rebecca and Howard had a bit of a rivalry here, but really they don't. They consider other as friends, even though Howard can be irritating sometimes. Also, I'm still thinking about Rebecca's past and how I can make it fit the storyline. I can assure you she'll be the White Ninja as she is in Asian Dork's story series.

This sneak peek also makes reference to a scene from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10 and SariSpy greatest work. Some of them are obvious like when Howard mentions a feeling when they got into the Egyptian styled room and also the ending of this sneak peek. But what you don't know is that the scene from Avatar: The last airbender is when K.C ran on top of the lava. It's almost similar to how Aang ran on the water the first time they went to Kyoshi island. The only difference is that she didn't make a face while doing it.

Also, I feel I should reveal some more. Kim's last name, Yamamoto, means 'one who lives in the mountains' or 'at the foot of the mountain. It is said to be a common surname name in central and west-central Japan. Also, just because I'm using Lord Transyl from Ben 10 doesn't mean I'm using him personally. I only took the name since it was the only thing good about him. His Ben 10 design isn't good in my opinion. So I made my own appearance of him and changed his personality.

Also, a question was asked about Kim liking Randy. Sorry, but that isn't true. When I started the story, I wanted to make it different from most female Human Nomicon, so I made it so that she doesn't like Randy. But since the popularity of the story I considered making her develop feelings, but dropped it when I knew it was too late for that.

Now I want to clear up some thing about K.C Cooper. I know in SariSpy56 stories that she doesn't have fire powers, but I must confess that I assumed she did, but never showed them. That can be the reason why I had her use fire in the previous story. But when I realized this mistake it was too late. I thought about it and realized that having her inherit her father's powers (The Tengu) can work out considering the danger she'll go through. So I decided to keep the idea and let her have it in the previous story, the sneak peek and the sequel. I apologize to SariSpy56 for doing this without her consent. But I can assure her that her OC will make a bruce character in the sequel, especially with her skills as a scientist as she is in SariSpy56 stories.

Now that's all cleared up, I hope everyone enjoyed this sneak peek. The purpose for this is so that you can all know what will happen and also so the owner of the OCs can see their wondering creation in action.

Also, I would like to know what you think the rating for the sequel to be. It can be K+ or K, but be warned that if you choose T then it will contain swearing and a bit of sexual content if needed. I won't accept M rate.

Bye for now everyone. Please review, so I can know your thoughts on this. SMOKEBOMB! *Disappears in thick smoke bomb*


End file.
